The Snow Wizard
by Month4
Summary: Part of my project on putting a fairy tale twist to my favorite tv shows/comics/anime or what ever. This time The Snow Queen twists with Jake and the Neverland Pirates.
In the library at FrozenGuard

ShiverJack is looking through every book he has about magic, and everything connected to it. Why he is doing this is easy to figure out, he's looking for a way to get rid of Captain Jake.

"No, that's no good," mutters ShiverJack as he tosses another book onto a pile on the floor. Then he picks up another one and looks through it.

"Ah ha!" cries ShiverJack. "A magic ice mirror, that's perfect. All I have to do is shatter one of these near the one I want to cast this spell on. Shards will fly into the part of the victim's body that I set it to aim for. If it hits an eye then their vision will be so blurry they can't see right, as if their entire body has been trapped in ice for a very long time. If it's the heart then they won't feel any emotions. If I set it for both of those two then Captain Jake will not be able to see me coming, and not be able to react if his friends warns him. Then I can just snatch him and take the helpless boy somewhere I can finish him off, without being disturbed by his friends." He then takes the book to a work bench, and lays it open to the page the spell is on.

"Now, all I need are two things," mutters ShiverJack. "One is a picture of Captain Jake, with markings on the places I want the shards to strike. The other thing is a frame for the magic glass." He leaves the room to gather the two pieces of equipment.

Thirty minutes later

ShiverJack has a hand drawn picture of Captain Jake with an x on his eye and another one in the center of his chest. He also has a picture frame too. He sets the items on the work bench and looks over the spell again.

"First, put the picture on top of the frame, right where the magic glass is going to go," ShiverJack says out loud to himself as he does what the instructions says. "Then I cast this spell." His hands glows as he waves them over the two items. A few seconds longer and the picture of Captain Jake morphs and slips into the hollow place in the frame. By the time ShiverJack is done with what he's doing a small mirror is laying on the work bench in front of him.

"Perfect," comments ShiverJack to himself. "Now all I have to do is break this near Captain Jake." But then he looks outside the window, for the first time since he entered the library after breakfast. It is night time, He had spent the entire day looking through his spell books.

"Huh," huffs ShiverJack in surprise. "I guess I'll wait until morning to put Captain Jake under this spell then."

On Neverland on Shipwreck Beach the next day, with Captain Jake and his pirate crew

Captain Jake and his crew are resting after racing each other. They had left Pirate Island after breakfast, and had ran two laps across the beach so far. They are resting on some broken boards that had been laid on some rocks to make some makeshift chairs, and a perch for Skully. They are congratulating each other on their running when something flies past behind them; and flings something at their feet, right in front of them. As that something hits the rocky beach part of it shatters and bits and pieces flies all around the group of children and bird.

"Shiver me timbers," gasps Izzy. "What was that?"

"Looks like a small mirror was smashed for some reason," replies Skully, perching on the mirror's frame. Just then they hear their fearless leader (AN: literally fearless) groan in pain. They turn to Captain Jake in time to see two shards dissipate from one of his eyes and his chest. His eyes are shut with one hand over one of them, and one hand clutching his captains' jacket.

"Jake!" Izzy, Cubby, and Skully cries out as they rush to Captain Jake's side.

"I think some of those shards hit me," responds Captain Jake.

"Oh no," gasps Izzy as she takes the hand that is over Captain Jake's eye, and puts it in his lap, which is then joined by his other one. "Let me have a look." Izzy moves Captain Jake's head towards her by the chin. Both of Captain Jake's eyes flutters open.

"Well, I don't see any glass in your eye," says Izzy.

"Guys, I think we should talk to Misty, the Wonderful Witch," says Captain Jake in a monotone.

"Why Jake?" asks Skully.

"Because I can't see clearly at all anymore," answers Captain Jake, still in monotone. "And I've stopped feeling anything in here." When he said the last part he puts his hand back over his chest. The other pirate children gasps in horror.

"T-then that m-means," stutters Cubby.

"That means the mirror was cursed," finishes Izzy. "And when you got hit by the shards its curse passes onto you."

"That's just what I was thinking," responds Captain Jake.

"Then we better get going," exclaims Skully.

"We better bring what's left of the mirror," says Izzy.

"I got it," replies Cubby as he picks up the mirror's frame. Izzy and Cubby each takes one of Captain Jake's hands and leads him away with Skully flying slightly ahead, not knowing a certain sinister, ice cold pirate sorcerer following them, waiting for a moment where the now handicapped hero is alone.

Sometime later

They reach the gateway to the house, and Izzy lets go of her friend's hand to run up and knock on the door. Cubby stops Captain Jake a few steps away from the porch. Misty opens the door with a big, happy smile.

"Hello my dear friends," greets Misty. "What brings you here today?"

"Jake's been hit with a curse," answers Izzy.

A few minutes later and the pirate children told Misty about the whole incident.

"Now I can't see well, and have no feelings," finishes Captain Jake.

"Hm, I think I've read about before," Misty says in thought. "Can I see what's left of the mirror?"

Cubby lets go of Captain Jake's hand and walks up to Misty. As Cubby is handing the mirror frame to her they all hear a loud crackling sound coming from the other side of the fence around Misty's house. It is ShiverJack creating an ice slide to skate toward the handicapped pirate. With one arm he scoops up the poor boy around the waist easily, despite the others trying to warn their friend. ShiverJack skates away just as fast, to his ship that was docked nearby Shipwreck Beach. The pirate children starts to chase after them.

"Wait! I know how to break the curse!" calls Misty.

What is it Misty?" asks Cubby.

"I read it in a book called _Magical Beauty Supplies_ ," explains Misty. "It is the curse of the ice mirror. It is broken with the embrace from a caring heart."

"Thanks Misty," says the pirate children as they run off with Skully flying above them. They run back to Bucky to where they know ShiverJack will take their friend.

Later, on ShiverJack's ship

ShiverJack is sailing fast over the waves. ShiverJack is at the steering wheel.

"Snow Mugs!" shouts ShiverJack, and two live snowmen walks up to him. "Is anyone following us?" The snowmen both shakes their heads.

"Good," says ShiverJack, with an evil grin. "Lower some of the sails." The snowmen tilts their heads in confusion. ShiverJack facepalms at his minions' stupidity.

"So that we can slow down our speed," explains ShiverJack. The snowmen walks away and ShiverJack walks to where he sees Captain Jake. Captain Jake had managed to feel around until he has found a mast to lean against. Now he's sitting down against the same mast, huddled up due to the freezing air as the ship sails further north.

"So Captain Jake, how do like the feel of the waves rocking the ship?" gloats ShiverJack. "Since you have no vision that's the only thing you have left to locate anything, besides sound."

"I bet you're overjoyed that I'm no longer your greatest threat," exclaims Captain Jake.

"Immensely," replies ShiverJack. "Now I can make all of Neverland into my frozen domain. And the only thing that was standing in my way is now helpless, and in my grasp." ShiverJack bends down and takes Captain Jake's sword from him.

"Which means you don't need your captain sword," says ShiverJack as he hurls the sword towards land as hard as he could. "And when I'm done with Neverland you'll be made into a frozen trophy." He lets out an evil laugh as he walks into his captain's quarters.

A little bit earlier, on the shore ShiverJack through Captain Jake's sword to

Percy and ChillyZack are sliding down hills when something swings down and bury itself in the snow. It falls in front of ChillyZack's ice-sled. ChillyZack dives off his sled and into the snow right before it hit whatever blocked his path.

"Icy icicles," exclaims Percy as he slides up to ChillyZack. "That was a close one." Suddenly they hear someone laugh loud and evilly.

"That was Uncle ShiverJack," gasps ChillyZack.

"ChillyZack, look," says Percy as he points his flipper at what blocked ChillyZack's sled, Captain Jake's sword.

"This doesn't look good," comments CillyZack.

"Aye, you can say that again," agrees Percy. "If ShiverJack is the one that discarded The Mighty Captain Sword, then, he did something to Captain Jake." ChillyZack runs to the edge of the sea, freezes a platform, and jumps on to it.

"Looks like he's heading back to FrozenGuard," says ChillyZack. "I'm going to follow him and see what he did to Captain Jake. If Captain Jake's crew passes by here tell them where Uncle ShiverJack's going."

"Aye, aye ChillyZack," responds Percy. ChillyZack conjures a mini blizzard tornado at the tip of his trident and sticks it into the water. Thus, he created a motorboat effect and is now speeding toward ShiverJack's ship.

A little later

Percy swims through the icy cold water to meet up with Cubby, Izzy, and Scully on Bucky. He relays ChillyZack's message to them. They stop by the shore and brings Captain Jake's sword on board. They then thank Percy for his help and sails on as fast as Bucky can carry them.

A little bit more later, in front of FrozenGuard

ChillyZack watches as ShiverJack leads the Snowmugs up the front steps, with one of the live snowmen carrying Captain Jake in one hand. ChillyZack weaves between hiding places as he follows his uncle and the henchmen. Whenever he visits his uncle ChillyZack would play around the ice castle. That's how he came to know all of its hiding places. They walk all the way to the courtyard of the ice castle.

"Just toss him in the center," commands ShiverJack. The snow on the ground cushions Captain Jake's impact with it.

"This is the end of the line for you Captain Jake," gloats ShiverJack as the poor boy sits up shivering. "You're going to freeze to death here in my ice garden. You'll die here helplessly from the cold, unable to find your way out." ShiverJack lifts his ice trident into the air and the wind picks up. Due to ChillyZack's now well trained ice abilities he feels what's going to happen before Captain Jake. When the snow starts falling ChillyZack already has his sight and hearing adjusted. When the magic blizzard is at its most powerful ChillyZack's vision and hearing is like ShiverJack didn't conjure it at all.

"I'll see you when I've frozen all of Neverland," says ShiverJack. The evil ice wizard turns and he and the Snowmugs leaves. As soon as the door shuts behind them ChillyZack runs out from his hiding spot. He stands right next to Captain Jake.

"Ice Lotus Snap," says ChillyZack. Suddenly, sheets of ice rises from the snow and forms an ice shield around the two of them, in the shape of a lotus blossom. ChillyZack then knocks a few ice petals, the ones on the other side of the shield from where the magic blizzard is coming from, down. Then with one sweep of his trident the floor of the makeshift igloo is clear of snow. With his task done, ChillyZack turns his attention to Captain Jake.

"Jake, are you okay?" asks ChillyZack.

"Yes, I'll be fine," answers Captain Jake without turning his head towards ChillyZack. This gets ChillyZack concerned.

"Jake, what happened to you?" asks ChillyZack.

"ShiverJack took away my sense of sight and feeling emotions, and that's how he was able to take me," sums up Captain Jake.

"What about Izzy, Cubby, and skully?" asks ChillyZack. "What happened to them?"

"We were with Misty when ShiverJack grabbed me," replies Captain Jake. "Misty is a witch matey of ours. We went to her to see if she knew a way to break ShiverJack's curse on me."

"Well, they're most likely on their way here now," says ChillyZack before turning towards the door of the ice igloo. "I'll make sure they get past my uncle."

"Be careful," cautioned Captain Jake.

"Don't worry, I've been training hard," assures ChillyZack before leaving the igloo. As he runs back through the ice fortress he leaves behind an ice rod behind him.

A little later, with Izzy, Cubby, and Skully on Bucky

The two pirate children and parrot are now close enough to FrozenGuard that they can see it through a spy glass. Cubby is at the bow, Izzy has the helm, and Skully is in the crow's nest.

"Crackers! ShiverJack's heading this way!" calls down Skully. Within seconds ShiverJack is a few feet away preparing to fire an ice ray. By that time Izzy uses both hands to swing Jakes sword and block the first blast. But the second one follows closely behind and freezes the entire ship into place on the Neversea.

"Aw coconuts," stutters the now very scared Cubby. Izzy manages to block the next ice beam, but isn't going to be able to block the one after that. Suddenly, just as the beam is about to hit, another beam of light blue lightning comes from somewhere else and hits ShiverJack's attack, blocking it. A few seconds later ChillyZack flies in and lands on Bucky's frozen deck.

"Guys, go to FrozenGuard and follow an ice rod through the place," instructs ChillyZack. "It will lead you through a blizzard to where Jake is."

"You got it," responds Izzy as she and Cubby runs to the hold and brings up the winter wear they store there for visiting Percy. Once they return Izzy tosses some pixie dust over herself and Cubby, and they fly off as ChillyZack and ShiverJack battles each other.

With Captain Jake

Captain Jake hasn't moved from the same spot he landed on. He flinches when he hears footsteps outside the igloo coming closer.

"Jake!" calls out Izzy, followed by Cubby and Skully calling out his name.

"Izzy, Cubby, Skully!" calls back Captain Jake. A few seconds later his crewmates crawls into the igloo.

"Jake, you're okay!" cheers Captain Jake's crewmates as they embrace their friend, even Skully. With the warmth of their friendship in the hug the curse on Captain Jake's heart breaks. Now that Captain Jake can feel emotions again he returns his mateys' embrace, with tears of joy in his eyes. Those tears breaks the curse on his eyes, and his vision returns.

"Guys," exclaims Captain Jake. "I can see and feel emotions now."

"That's great!" cheers his crewmates. Then they bring out his winter wear.

"Here, you'll want this," says Cubby. A moment later Captain Jake is all bundled up and the reunited pirate children braves the magic blizzard and flies away from Frozenguard.

Sometime later

The pirate children returns to Bucky in time to see the ending to ChillyZack's battle with his uncle. It is clear that ChillyZack was better than ShiverJack, the old ice wizard is out of breath from dodging. The pirate children arrives in time to see ShiverJack summons the Snowmugs.

"Snowmugs! Attack my troublesome nephew!" commands ShiverJack. As the snowmugs advance on ChillyZack the young ice wizard shoots light blue beams into the creatures.

"Snowmugs, hear your new master," chants ChillyZack. "Go and bring out your old spell caster." The live snowmen turns and one of them grabs ShiverJack and brings him in front of ChillyZack. The pirate children lands next to ChillyZack, cheering.

"No!" yells ShiverJack. "I should not have lost to someone that was having trouble freezing stuff before."

"I can't say that I am surprised," comments ChillyZack. "Since we last saw each other I was training myself. I stopped trying to impress you and just focused on being the best ice wizard I can be. In time, I am impressing myself every day."

"Snowmugs, take ShiverJack back to FrozenGuard," ChillyZack commands the living snowmen. The snowmen does what ChillyZack told them to do, Captain Jake thaws out Bucky, and the pirate children and ChillyZack sails away to Ch-ch-chilly Canyon.

The End

AN:

A shout-out to the people that does Jake and the Neverland Pirates live on stage. I give you permission to do this story once you are bored of doing The Treasure Volcano one.

Month4


End file.
